Level 252
| candies = | difficulty = Considerably hard | spaces = 81 | time = | target = | type = Timed | previous = 251 | next = 253 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 252 is the seventh level in Delicious Drifts and the twenty-sixth timed level. To pass this level, you must score at least 15,000 points within 30 seconds. When time runs out, Sugar Crush will first activate all special candies, and then turn +5 candies into wrapped candies and activate them. This level has gained fame as once a player breaks out of the blockers, one can play indefinitely. People have made a single play of this level last hours, getting tens of millions of points. This is the only level where such scores are possible. Difficulty *Some people say it's just "easy", while others may see it as the easiest level in the game. *It might get hard to get started and break through all the blockers, as there are only 30 seconds, but once you break through, you can literally keep on going forever. *Even if you fail to break through completely, you may still get three stars. *Since the release of Sour Salon, shuffling no longer costs 5 seconds on Facebook. Now, the level almost cannot be failed with reasonable play. *People have scored over 50 million points on this level. But if you don't match candies correctly or quickly at the beginning, you can easily fail this level. Stars Strategy *If you have enabled the Charm of Frozen Time, you will probably get at least 10 million points or more. However, be sure that you do not enable it to play this level. *To pass this level, break through all the blockers as fast as possible. To get a higher score, combine colour bombs and wrapped candies. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very Easy *With only four colours, it is very easy to make cascades and special candies. In fact, with a open board, special candies can be detonated during cascades, causing more special candies to be formed and cascades to happen. *Despite the huge the amount of icing, locked canides and only 30 seconds, the blockers are not hard to clear. *The level never ends after all the blockers are destroyed. *The three star target score is ridiculously low. Most runs of passing the level will end up with millions of points. In fact, 40,000 points is still easy for players to earn even if they leave the level after destroying all the blockers. Trivia *This level is one of the best ways to induce the voice easter egg, where 'divine' is said in a different voice. Even so, it can take hours before you hear it as there is only a 1 in 1000 divine chance of the easter egg happening. *It takes about 20 minutes to get 10 million points on Facebook, whereas one hour is required on mobile versions. *The record for this level is over 100 million points. This would mean over five hours of playing the level constantly. *This is the only timed level to have just 4 colors. *This level's set-up is similar to many ingredient levels such as level 55, level 113, level 268, level 445 etc. This could mean that when this level's dreamworld counterpart is released, it could be an ingredient drop level (it is actually a candy order level). *However, based on the recent trend on dreamworld level releases (Level 189 is an ingredients level, Level 198 and 204 are jelly levels, Level 211 is an ingredient level, Level 223 is a jelly level and Level 237 is a candy order level), it could be the hardest level in dreamworld. *On mobile devices, playing this level for 30 minutes with full lives can cause you to end up with 6 lives instead of 5. *This can be the 2nd easiest level in the game, only behind in Level 108. *Since this board only has 4 colours, cascades will never stop. Hence, it is possible to have multiple special candies being created and detonated in the same cascade. Scores of cascades will reaching 10,000 points or more can be possible. Walkthrough Category:Time levels Category:Delicious Drifts levels Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with locked candy Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Millions of points earned Category:Very easy levels Category:Levels with 1-layer icing